História
by Nahimana C
Summary: Eu nasci da pena que riscou o papel. Eu fui controlada e controlei... E depois, para minha própria surpresa, mudei. Descobri que todos têm o direito de mudar e eu vou dar a você a chance de mudar também.


História

* * *

Era uma vez um jovem com um dom muito especial. Ele não apenas era capaz de escrever histórias que tocavam o coração das pessoas, mas também podia tornar real o que sua escrita dissesse. Este jovem deu-se conta do dom que tinha e passou a escrever muitas e muitas histórias.

Eu sou a História e foi assim que eu nasci, da primeira palavra que Drosselmeyer pôs no papel.

Meu criador gostava de coisas tristes e finais dramáticos, pois eles podiam arrancar das pessoas emoções muito fortes, quase descontroladas. Na primeira vez, eu ainda não entendia das coisas e foi uma sensação normal quando me acabei em tragédia, mas dia após dia ele escrevia e eu me acostumava mais e mais àquela sensação incrível das lágrimas caindo sobre mim. Até que passei a gostar dela e a desejá-la. Mesmo que Drosselmeyer não mais me quisesse triste, eu ainda iria querer e foi assim que passei a induzir meu escritor cada vez mais ao drama.

Mas esta minha felicidade acabou no dia em que ele morreu e uma parte de mim ficou inacabada. A história de _O Príncipe e o Corvo_ não estava completa, mas precisava estar. Eu precisava consumir o coração do bravo príncipe e destruir a esperança das pessoas. E Drosselmeyer concordava comigo e, por isso, ele voltou… Só para me ajudar a ter o final horrendo que eu desejava. Assim, a história voltou a caminhar e tudo ficou como deveria estar.

Até uma segunda mão começar a me escrever.

Como ele se atrevia a tentar tirar de mim a minha única alegria? Tanto tempo parada, sem uma linha a mais sendo escrita e, quando finalmente volto a viver, ele tentava me mudar?!

Busquei influenciar os pensamentos e o corpo daquele jovem para arrancar dele a maldade que eu queria escrita e estava conseguindo, mas ele tinha que resistir, não é?! Tinha que ser persistente! Agora o papel estava todo manchado de sangue, tudo por causa da sua insistência em dar um final feliz à história, a mim!

Quando senti a pena me rabiscando outra vez, após longos minutos de espera, ele estava mais calmo e ainda mais determinado a me concluir do jeito que bem entendia. Como foram difíceis aqueles momentos, eu estava terminando mais uma vez e as coisas não estavam fluindo como eu queria, mas, ainda assim, ele chorava e sangrava sobre os papéis que me continham.

Eu estava acabada, concluída. Pela primeira vez desde que nasci, eu tinha um final feliz – e também um novo dono.

Sempre achei, embora nunca tenha antes acabado desse jeito, que os fins felizes eram fáceis... Mas, mesmo acabando em alegria, eu estava suja de lágrimas, sangue, sofrimento, sacrifício. Então, não era porque eu estava terminando bem que as coisas precisavam ser fáceis?

Essa foi a primeira coisa que aprendi com meu novo amo.

Drosselmeyer parou de me escrever e recriar e eu passei a conhecer Fakir, meu novo escritor.

Descobri coisas novas com ele. Descobri a comédia, a abnegação e tipos diferentes de sofrimento. Descobri finais que eram felizes, mas não por inteiro e, por isso, ainda partiam o coração das pessoas. Descobri que as pessoas podem chorar de tristeza e alegria ao mesmo tempo. Tudo muito interessante, diferente e novo.

Meu novo escritor sempre me parece bem e nunca reclama, mas eu sinto falta de algo nele. Eu só vi essa coisa nele uma vez, quando eu passei a reparar nele, no momento em que ele tomou a pena para me escrever de verdade.

Eu gostaria de recuperar isso que eu vi. Sei que não consigo sozinha, mas também sei em quem conseguir auxílio.

Posso ver meu novo autor dormindo. Espero que ele não se importe com o meu atrevimento...

Pena, eu a chamo... Ei, pena... Será que ela está me ouvindo? Por favor, você pode se mover, pena? Preciso que escreva para mim. Ah, que bom, ela está levantando. Acho que ela está pronta para começar.

Escreva que a História, ela própria, mandou chamar a princesa mais triste do mundo, aquela que nunca pôde confessar seu amor e que teve de abrir mão dele em nome de outra pessoa. Sim, a pena está escrevendo tudo muito bem, até melhor do que eu estou ditando.

Agora, esta princesa vai até o lago e vai dançar na orla, em meio à névoa da noite, até conseguir a atenção daquele animal que está descansando por ali. Ei, menina-pato, faça o favor de acordar, eu preciso de você agora. Eu a vejo abrir os olhos, reclamando do barulho que minha princesa faz dançando na relva. Puxa, acho que eu a assustei, parece até que viu um fantasma. Se bem que, sem essa menina-pato, a minha princesa fica mesmo parecendo um pouco espectral, embora eu ainda a ache extremamente delicada e gentil.

Tutu, convide-a para dançar com você, por favor. Leve-a para dançar com você e não deixe que ela te perca de vista.

Bem, essa Ahiru não parece querer dançar agora, mas pelo menos está seguindo minha princesa triste e amável.

Agora, pena, chame aqui meu cavaleiro fracassado. Ele pode ter falhado em sua história, mas vai me ajudar a construir esta nova. Venha a galope cavaleiro, bata na porta e deixe o cavalo relinchar.

Fakir acordou, mas, de tão distraído pelas batidas, nem me viu ou à pena que escreve sozinha. Está perguntando quem é. Mas meu cavaleiro não fala, é claro, mas eu posso lhe dar essa dica Fakir, só um pensando que eu ponha em sua mente e será o bastante. Sim, ele está em dúvida agora. Abriu a porta com pressa. Fuja, cavaleiro, e ele irá atrás de você. Você sabe aonde ir!

Eu gosto muito daquele lugar solitário e destruído, onde a outra princesa roubou um pedaço do coração do príncipe. Mas será que vai estar iluminado o bastante? A lua não deveria estar cheia hoje, mas eu preciso de pelo menos uma fonte de luz ou não será uma grande cena.

Meu cavaleiro e minha princesa sabem que devem ir para lá e sabem que não podem perder aqueles que os perseguem.

Tutu foi a primeira a chegar e está dançando naquele estranho palco que é o casarão destruído. Ela está esperando.

Meu cavaleiro chega em seu cavalo e para bem ali, no descampado, mas não desce do cavalo e nem descobre o rosto de sua capa. Ele também espera.

Meu amo está chegando, está quase lá. Correndo apressado e afobado por entre as árvores, atrás do cavaleiro que é parte dele. Ele o vê e também à princesa Tutu, que não para de dançar em momento algum. O amo está ali, tão perto deles, mas, cheio de dúvida e medo, não dá mais nenhum passo para entrar na pequena clareira.

Ela está vindo, Tutu, eu aviso. E a princesa sabe quem está vindo, pois ela mesma a trouxe. As duas já estiveram tão juntas que poderiam ser a mesma pessoa, mas não são. Mesmo assim, sei que minha princesa a ama por ela a ter recebido em seu corpo e coração.

Agora, apesar de não dever ser lua cheia, ela brilha no céu, trazendo luz o bastante àquele lugar escuro. Tutu finalmente parou de dançar, só para recepcionar a menina que fez por ela o mesmo, há não muito tempo.

Essa pata miúda está correndo na direção em que viu minha princesa. Ela vem devagar, apesar de correr, pois é só um patinho e, todos sabem, patinhos não são os melhores corredores.

Esta é a sua forma, menina. Foi assim que você nasceu, mas, por minha própria experiência, digo que nós mudamos muito desde o momento em que nascemos...

Meu pequeno mestre a viu, correndo com seus passinhos desengonçados através das árvores. Ele está mais confuso com sua presença.

Você, pequena Ahiru, não o viu e continua correndo, tentando alcançar a princesa Tutu, mas as coisas não vão sair como você planeja. Dessa vez, será tudo como eu quiser.

A doce patinha vem correndo, protegida pela sombra das árvores, mas, assim que a luz da lua tocá-la, tudo vai ser diferente, porque, como eu disse, as coisas mudam e ela vai mudar também, mais uma vez e para todo tempo que ela possuir.

Ela nem notou, porque está sempre distraída, o que acabou de acontecer, mas, pelo olhar assustado e chocado do meu jovem autor, eu acho que ele notou bastante.

- Ahiru!

Oh, ele falou... Achei que ele não diria nada, achei que ele faria cara de mudo e mudo ficaria, mas ele falou. Que adorável surpresa, mestre!

Ela, também assustada, virou-se para a direção da qual veio a voz e, para seu maior espanto, viu fios de cabelo ruivos balançarem quando mexeu a cabeça.

- Cabelo...

Ela também falou! Agora eu entendo meus amos. As histórias fogem mesmo ao que escrevemos, às vezes elas se montam sozinhas. Eu não esperava que ela fosse falar, e muito menos esperava que fosse dizer "cabelo". Fascinante.

Surpresa, tocou os fios e viu sua própria mão. Sim, mão. Nada de penas e muito menos de asas, apesar de estas serem muitos mais interessantes que mãos, em minha opinião.

Seus olhos estavam muito abertos, admirando quase com pavor o corpo que achou que não teria de novo e, só depois deste transe, é que olhou para quem a havia chamado.

É incrível, estavam tão alheios que nem sequer viram quando minhas personagens queimaram como incenso e desapareceram como sua fumaça.

Fakir, Ahiru, eu estou dando a vocês uma chance de criar uma história tão grande quanto eu. Eu espero que ela me faça chorar e rir. Espero me emocionar com as dificuldades e me divertir com as alegrias. Eu não quero uma história fácil, amo, eu quero uma história real, como as que só você sabe fazer...

Era uma vez uma história... E ela tinha acabado de começar.

A pena caiu, novamente imóvel, sobre as folhas de papel que havia riscado e a lua voltou a ser minguante, mas as duas pessoas que estavam na clareira continuaram na clareira, por longos minutos...

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Alô e olá para você, leitor perdido que ou chegou por acidente aqui ou é um fã do anime de nome mais engraçado que eu conheço \o/!

No caso de você ser um fã, eu espero de coração que tenha gostado, porque eu adoro esse anime e eu não quero estragar o que foi feito nele, mas, se por acidente for isso que eu tiver feito, pode me avisar e brigar comigo.

Apesar do elemento _magical girl_ ser um pouco constrangedor, esse anime tem uma trama muito boa e uns elementos do mundo do fantástico que fazem com ele seja incrível. Eu tentei aproveitar esses elementos fantásticos para poder abrir uma nova possibilidade para a história e tomara que tenha dado um pouco certo pelo menos.

Um adendo: houve uma época que se falou em abolir o termo "estória". Deu em nada, até onde eu sei, mas acabou consagrando o sentido de "estória" também para "história". Não é o mais correto, embora seja possível, mas virou um hábito. Se alguém se incomodou, sinto muito. E desculpem tambémse deixei algum erro escapar.

Eu não tenho muito mais a dizer pra te enrolar, então...

Besitos&Abraços


End file.
